Of Angels and Love
by Shadows of Sun
Summary: Takes place after the last episode. Takuto doesn't remember Mitsuki, and she decides that it may be Fate that keeps him from remembering. But they've already thwarted the hands of fate once before...My first fanfic, please read and review! Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

Fullmoon Wo Sagashite

Of Angels and Love

Summary: Takes place after the anime series. Coupling Mitsuki – Takuto, Izumi – Meroko, Masami – Keiichi (Oshige – Wakaouji). Mitsuki tries to get Takuto to remember his time as a Shinigami, bit by bit. But she is hampered by her new career, almost-high-school, and of course, her grandmother. This is my first fanfic, please read and rate!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmoon Wo Sagashite or any of its characters. But I do own t his story. I'll try to update as much as possible!

PROLOGUE

"_Thank you! Meroko!" the thirteen-year old girl yelled into the sky at seemingly blank air. _

"Meroko?" _The seventeen year old held up the feather, one hand placed a harness strap, slung in which was his guitar. _

_The girl jumped slightly and was jolted to reality. "Takuto…" she whispered, holding a hand on her throat, which had begun to hurt ever so slightly from yelling. _

"_You know me?" he asked. He looked at the girl in front of him, straining to recall if he had ever met her before. Something in his mind said that she was a very important person to him, but he had no clue why. In fact, he was unaware of many things, having a gap in memory that stretched for two years. "I don't think that we've met be - !" _

_The girl threw herself into his arms, sobbing hard into his shirt. "Takuto, Takuto, it's actually you, you're alive…"_

_Takuto placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, resisting the sudden urge to hug her back, even if she was a complete stranger, and gently pulled her away. Although her face remained overjoyed and sad at the same time, her tears had suddenly stopped. _

_He said, "Who are you? We haven't met before…"_

"_I'm Kouyama Mitsuki, do you remember?" she replied, her eyes now brimming with tears. She raised a hand to wipe them away, blinking to hold them back. _

_Takuto was confused. His brain was reeling. Somewhere, in his heart, he knew this girl and she was important to him, but his brain didn't know her. His eyes grew wider as he heard the name 'Kouyama Mitsuki'. Little flags and bells were popping in his mind. _

"_I'm sorry, but, who are you?" he repeated. _

"_So you don't remember…" Mitsuki cried. Her eyes were no longer watery, but her voice wavered alarmingly and she started to cough slightly. _

_Takuto reached out, almost automatically, to her with the feather still clasped tightly in it. _

_Mitsuki withdrew, retreating out of his reach. She sniffed and her voice trembled as she softly said, "So you don't remember anything, Takuto?" _

_Takuto stared at her. "Remember what? _Who are you?_" _

"_Takuto…ah!" _

_She ran off, her last cry ringing through the air. Takuto thought he saw a glistening tear fall to the pavement as she ran, his hand still outstretched…_

"_**Who are you?"**_

Mitsuki and Takuto simultaneously woke up, both gasping for breath.

...--...

Mitsuki stared at the dark ceiling of her room in the main house. She found herself trying hard not to cry at the thought of Takuto and Meroko, especially because now, she knew that Takuto was alive and that the little pink-eyed bunny was an angel. A tenshi.

She had known all along that Takuto probably would not remember, but having him ask who she was for real was too much. And Meroko couldn't help her, either; it probably was a rule against fate for him to regain his memories. But then again, she herself, with the help of her two Shinigami friends, had thwarted fate once already. Why not again?

Takuto sat up, staring at his guitar. He kept having that dream, over and over again, no, almost every day since he met that girl two weeks ago. _Damn her, why did she just run up to me like that? It's not like I've met her or I know her, but she knows me. _

He sighed. _Everything's just so confusing right now. That Kouyama Mitsuki girl just made it even more so. But she knew me. And pretty well, too, to run up and hug me like that on the sidewalk. And I blew her off…_

His feelings of confusion and anger turned to guilt. She may have been the only one who knew what had happened the past two years, the blank gap of memory. Something triggered in his mind when he thought of her.

_A memory from…?_

"Takuto!"

"Meroko!"

"_Together, we are…"_

"_Negi Ramen!" (Spring Onion Noodles)_

"_Hahahahahahaha! You…call…yourselves…Negi Ramen…Hehehehee!" someone laughed. Her face wasn't visible, but she looked oddly familiar. _

Kouyama Mitsuki? he thought.

"_Takuto, you know, I really can't stand our duo's name…"_

"_Live with it. Our boss chose it, after all."_

Takuto was suddenly wide awake. So he _did_ know the Kouyama girl…but why did she just come up and hug him? And why did he and his partner introduce themselves to her suddenly? Who was…his partner?

Out of all the questions he had streaking through his mind, which was a lot, trust me, one stood out the most.

_What's going on?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, guys, this is just the prologue. I'll put chapter one up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic! If you have any suggestions, review or email me at


	2. Chapter 1: Tumors

Hey, everyone, I'm back. I'll try to write a lot of words, and maybe change the title a bit, because I think 'Of Angels and Love' is a really bad title. But anyways, this is still my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! If you have any suggestions, feel free to e-mail me at or do a review. I might mix in a little bit of the manga at some point, but that'll come much later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmoon Wo Sagashite or any of its characters, but I do own this story.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter I: Tumors_

A young man walked along the sidewalk, hands in his jean pockets. He looked down at the beach, where some people were playing in the water, but not many, seeing as it was now autumn, and it _was_ getting quite chilly. His guitar was slung over his back again, its usual place.

He stopped dead. He found that it was getting hard to breathe, and he put a hand up to his throat. _Damn this cancer…it's been getting worse all summer, _he thought, trying to breathe normally. He burst into a violent fit of coughing, falling down on the sidewalk. A blast of fiery pain shot into his throat whenever he took a breath, and slowly, everything went black. He thought he heard someone scream his name.

The last thing he saw before he fainted was a moon pendant.

Mitsuki was walking behind Takuto, having finished shopping with Tanaka-san. She was carrying bags of groceries that were so heavy that she thought she would collapse, when she saw Takuto fall down on the sidewalk, coughing. She dropped all the bags she was carrying, and screamed, "Takuto!" as she ran to him, ignoring Tanaka's cry of "Um, Mitsuki-chan? Do you know this person?"

Five minutes later, she was dragging Takuto to the hospital, which was, normally, a minute or two's walk away, but seeing as she was dragging a person four years older than herself, it seemed miles away. Tanaka was running ahead, having forgotten about groceries when she saw Takuto collapse. She carried his guitar, and she ran to the door, shoving it open for Mitsuki (when she eventually came), and then running to the doctor she knew most: Wakaouji.

Mitsuki dragged Takuto's limp body after her, when she finally had to take some time to recover from the strain of hauling a seventeen-year-old body close to half a mile, not to mention up stairs.

Wakaouji came running along. Mitsuki gave a cry of relief when she saw him; after she had the surgery, she had only seen him once, and that was before she knew about Takuto.

"Mitsuki-chan! How's your throat? Who collapsed on the side…"

Wakaouji stared at the body that was now (after a great deal of effort) on a couch. A second later, his mind snapped and he lost it.

"_Takuto!_" he shouted, dropping the guitar that he now held and disregarding the stares he was getting from the nurses, doctors, visitors, and patients.

"_Eichi-kun…died two years ago." _

_A twelve year old girl stopped. Her eyes were wide, unbelieving, as she looked at the picture on the mantle of the fireplace. A moment later, she began coughing violently. _

"_Mitsuki!" _

_Two Shinigami floated in through the window, trying to help her breathe. A few minutes later, she collapsed, and two other people carried her up to a room; Eichi's room. _

_The male Shinigami was about to poke his head in, saying, "Mitsuki, I'm coming in," as he did so. His face rendered shock one second later. _

_The bed was empty, and the window was open, the curtains fluttering in the breeze._

"Takuto…are you awake yet?" Mitsuki asked, prodding Takuto gently as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was her anxious face and large eyes, unnaturally close to his.

Mitsuki hurriedly drew back as Takuto sat up in the hospital bed. He stared at her, his brain beyond comprehending what had happened. "Wuzzgoingon?" he asked Mitsuki groggily, trying to sit up. Mitsuki pushed him back down.

"You're in the hospital, Takuto. You collapsed from a tumor in your throat, probably because you couldn't breathe," she replied. _Just like me, huh,_ she thought as her mind went back to the first time she had met the Negi Ramen.

Wakaouji walked in, and seeing Takuto awake and alive didn't help his mind process what he was seeing. Mitsuki noticed Takuto's face and Wakaouji's confusion, and said, "Wakaouji-sensei, may I talk to you for a moment outside?"

Wakaouji followed her out. "What is going on, Mitsuki? I thought Takuto was dead, no, that he was a Shinigami! Why is he alive?"

"I don't know that myself. It seems that he's been resurrected somehow in some way. But he faces the same problems, I guess. Please, Wakaouji-sensei, he has the problems that I faced, so do the surgery on him!"

"Okay. Let's go in and talk to him about it and see how he feels about it," he replied, walking back into the room.

Mitsuki waited awhile outside to gather her thoughts and arrange them so that she could understand them.

Takuto was alive, as a human; she had known this for about three months now. But he had throat cancer, a tumor similar to hers, and he was suffering badly. Route L. had split up two years ago, and so Takuto committed suicide, becoming a shinigami. He was assigned to her by the chief, and in the end, he had fallen in love with her and, because he had regained his memories, disappeared, supposedly turning into a ghost. Until about six weeks after he disappeared.

Her freight train of thoughts was interrupted by an outbreak of shouting from inside the room.

"Please, Takuto, at least accept the surgery!"

"What, _surgery!_ You…you can't be serious!"

"Takuto, you can do the surgery at retain your voice!"

"At what other cost, Keiichi!"

"There _is_ no other cost, although there is a small three percent chance that you might lose your voice! It has never happened before to any of the people I operated on!"

Mitsuki barreled the door open. "Takuto, please, do the surgery! Don't die again—I mean, it might kill you!" she shouted, quickly changing her words when she said 'Don't die again!'

"What do you mean, that I might 'die again'? How can I already have died when I'm right here, alive as anyone else?" he asked cautiously, looking at her with wary eyes.

Wakaouji looked at Mitsuki, his eyes saying plainly, "He doesn't remember?"

Mitsuki shook her head no.

Takuto slumped back on the pillow. He sighed. "So far, everything in this world either has changed or is changing. Now it's just plain confusing and frustrating! Who is this idol 'Fullmoon' and where have I been for the past two years? Why, Keiichi, have you given up on music? All I want are some answers!"

Mitsuki looked skeptical at telling him everything that had been going on the past two years, but since Takuto was shouting by the end of his statement and he looked ready to tear apart the entire hospital, she began.

"Well, Takuto, you're probably not going to believe what I'm saying, but almost two years ago, you poked your head out of a poster in my bedroom…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like it? After school begins, however, I won't be able to update as often. So I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 2: Angels and Girl Mobs

Hey, guys, I'm back, I'm going to be busy from now until school starts (stupid violin auditions…) so the updates may have to wait a little while longer from now on. Sorry about this! And, by the way, I'm going to mix in just a little bit of Japanese. I personally think that it's sometimes annoying, but, yeah. It's just natural P

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmoon Wo Sagashite or any of its characters. I do own this story and plot.

_**Chapter II: Remember the Past**_

"…and then, the bunny plushy came to life, and it was Meroko. She disappeared with you, and she became a tenshi. She led me to you, and I found you holding that feather, probably one that she gave you. And I found you alive, and you…know what happened, uh, next…" Mitsuki's already-hoarse voice trailed off. She was thinking about the day he had not known who she was at all, and how she ran away crying. "Takuto…you okay?" she suddenly asked with concern.

Takuto didn't reply. He hadn't moved a muscle throughout the entire narration, and he still did not move in any way. He sat there, staring at them with unseeing eyes, arms crossed across his chest, face blank and stony, growing more so with each minute of the story.

"Oh! Mitsuki-chan, I have to go. I have another patient to attend to, and…" Wakaouji trailed off, noticing Mitsuki waving her hand in front of Takuto's face in an attempt to get him to respond. He hurried out of the room and shut the door.

Takuto slowly got up and out of the bed. Mitsuki backed away hurriedly, and after a good deal of thinking, he said to Mitsuki, "You don't really expect me to believe that…do you? It's just a fairy tale…just a fairy tale. If I died, then why am I alive right now?"

Mitsuki's bottom lip trembled and her voice quavered slightly as she replied, "That's the part only Meroko knows. You two, well, sort of disappeared after the Last Concert. That's what everyone's calling it now…_GYAAAAAAAH!_ _Meroko, don't do that, baka!_" she suddenly screamed, flapping her arms wildly in search of Meroko.

_Ouch! Mitsuki, don't hit me,_ Mitsuki heard in her mind. Mitsuki felt something under her hand and she tugged on Meroko's arm, trying to make her visible to Takuto. He was staring at Mitsuki like she went crazy.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, looking around warily. He poked whatever was in Mitsuki's hand cautiously and recoiled when he felt something solid there. "Yaaaaagh! What was THAT!" he yelled, looking at the now-visible swirling fog clasped tightly in her hand.

"Meroko, can't you become visible to us humans?" Mitsuki sighed as she pulled the tenshi to where Takuto was standing.

Meroko nodded. "Yes, I can, but not fully. I'll just be a vague outline to them, unless Takuto remembers me, that is," she added quickly. Takuto just stared at the mist and fog, now solidifying into a solid form.

Izumi flew in, and upon seeing Takuto and Mitsuki, Takuto's mouth hanging open, looking quite stupid, and Mitsuki trying to pull Meroko over, he started to laugh. Mitsuki looked up at him in surprise; both because he was now a tenshi (in case you don't know or somehow haven't figured out yet, 'tenshi' means 'angel') and because it wasn't a cold, humorless laugh that she was accustomed to; it was genuine, happy and filled with life.

"Izumi-kun! I thought you were a Shinigami! Why are you an angel, what happened, where's Jonathon, and—_Mmmmhffff!_"

Mitsuki was cut off from her oceans of questions when Izumi placed his hand over her mouth and lifted her into the air. Takuto just stared, mouth even wider now. He saw Mitsuki being lifted up by swirling mists and fog, and then he noticed another figure in the room, suddenly there.

"Uh…excuse me, are you 'Meroko'?" he asked the pink-haired figure, poking her out of curiosity.

Meroko jumped and screamed, "_Yaaaaaaaaaaah!_ Don't do that, Takuto!" and flew to the opposite side of the room. Izumi looked at Takuto, accidentally dropping Mitsuki onto Takuto, where her face turned beet red and his face turned slightly pink.

"You can see us, Takuto?" he asked. He waited for a response for a couple minutes, then he turned to Meroko.

"Well, he can see me, but that's because he remembers me as an angel…he doesn't know that you're an angel, so…"

Takuto watched as Meroko talked to the swirling fog, now also solidifying into some human shape. He held Mitsuki tighter without meaning to, making Mitsuki splutter and gasp for air after a while, her face going even more red, if possible, with a tinge of blue, pulling at him to try to get him to loosen from his now-death-grip-hug-type-thing on her.

Takuto immediately loosened his grip, muttering an apology.

"Izumi-kun, this is Takuto…"

"I know that, duh! During his Shinigami time…"

"So? Now he's human, so I thought I'd introduce you to him…"

"Why, so I can be _friends_ with him!" Izumi yelled, his face expression comical.

Mitsuki slid out of Takuto's lap and grabbed Izumi. "Hey, Izumi-kun, why are you an angel now? I thought you were a Shinigami," she said, trying to pull Izumi down from the hovering state he was in.

"Gah, stop that! Okay, long time no see, Mi-ki, now _let go of me!_" he yelled. He said, "Portupiri!" and both he and Meroko vanished.

Takuto looked to Mitsuki. "I think I believe you now." He couldn't explain the feeling, but he was somewhat…_attached_…to her. He decided to not mention it to her.

Takuto went to Mitsuki's high school to apply for enrollment there. He was missing for two years, and he rarely went to school before because of his throat and because he was in Route L., so he put himself in the same grade as Mitsuki was in.

After winter break, Takuto went to school with Mitsuki, and as soon as he walked into the classroom, the squeals of overexcited girls reached him. Takuto stopped dead; there were so many girls, it looked like half the school was there.

"He is _so_ cute!"

"Wow, is this the new guy? He's cute!"

"I'm going to ask him out to the New Year's dance!"

"Omigosh! Look, it's Takuto! The cutest guy in Japan!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" (Takuto went red.)

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Mitsuki walked in behind Takuto, also hearing the squeals. They were loud. Takuto was so red in the face that he looked like a beet head. Mitsuki grabbed Takuto's hand to pull him to their homeroom when she was jumped by half the girls. They pummeled her and they were all yelling angrily.

"Get off of my Takuto!"

"What are you doing? Takuto's _my_ cutie pie!"

"Get off of him!"

"You'll pay for that, you know! He's _MINE_!"

This went on for some time, until Takuto couldn't take it anymore. He yelled, "Stop it!" and the girls immediately left Mitsuki, clinging onto Takuto, where their many screams of "Go out with me!" began again (yeah, poor guy, huh?). Takuto shot a sideways glance at Mitsuki and saw her covered with bruises, scratches, and welts, her head lolled to one side from a harsh beating on her neck. She was also unconscious.

As soon as Takuto took a step, all the girls crowded in front of him, blocking him off from Mitsuki. He yelled angrily, "Get out of the way, you stupid, stuck-up snobs!"

The girls all jumped out of the way as Takuto walked as fast as he could to Mitsuki. The girls then started gossiping about who the brown-haired thirteen-year-old was, and why Takuto cared about her so much.

Takuto picked her up gently, and, hugging her tightly to his chest to prevent another massacre on her, strode briskly to the health room.

All the girls that had jumped him before started to disperse, and many of them were worried that Takuto already had a girlfriend and that he liked Mitsuki. Half of them vowed that _nothing_ was going to stand in their way from Takuto.

Nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, poor Takuto, huh? It's his first day there and he's already being mobbed by all those girls. Well, I would, too, but I wouldn't attack Mitsuki.

Well, anyways, hope you liked this chapter, it'll be one of the last I write before the school year starts.


	4. Chapter 3: Predance Events

Hello! Glad to see that one more person has reviewed. That means a lot to me, thanks! Well, here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it! (Poor guy, Takuto…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmoon Wo Sagashite or any of its characters. But I do own this story and plot. I got the name of the dance from my school dance, the winter dance called the Blizzard Bash. Lol!

**_Chapter III: Pre-dance Events_**

Takuto set Mitsuki down on one of the beds in the medical room and tried to make it to his homeroom before the girls mobbed him again. He flew down the halls, running as fast as he could, blowing through corridor after corridor. He finally flashed by room 104, and he did a double-take and whizzed into it. He found an empty desk and sat down. A second later, he was surrounded by the girls in his homeroom. A couple of the girls were toying with his hair, yanking the ponytail, and one was in his lap. The rest of them stood around and gazed at him, all saying something along the lines of "Will you go out with me to the dance this Saturday?" or "Do you have a girlfriend?" and of course, "You're _so_ cuuuuute!"

The teacher walked in and saw the girls surrounding Takuto and trying to flirt with, ask out, and basically annoy him. She yelled, "Now, children, get off of him _right now_, or detention for the rest of the school year! And if I ever catch you doing this to the poor man ever again, you will have detention for the rest of your days here at this high school! _Now!_"

The girls scrambled back to their own desks. During attendance, Takuto got sixteen love letters, all asking him out to the dance on Saturday, the Blizzard Bash, whether or not he already had a girlfriend, or trying to flirt outrageously. He got up, kept them tucked in his hand, and as he neared the door, he turned to the pencil sharpener and disposed of the letters. Wails and screams came from the girls who had sent them, causing the teacher to look up at them again.

"Now what did you do to poor Master Kira?" she said, glancing at the now-red-faced Takuto.

"Well, sixteen love letters found their way to me, and I just came up here to throw them away," Takuto replied, indicating the trash can. The teacher nodded.

"Now, girls, it's detention for all of you this week. No, don't complain, or I'll double the length of the detention."

Takuto was allowed to leave the room and go into the men's room after another five waves of love letters. On the way, he chucked them all in the trash can, ignoring again the wails and sobs of the girls. As he closed the door, he heard the teacher screaming at them, "You idiotic, moronic girls! I told you already! Detention for two months…"

After going through similar experiences in his math and English classes, he finally asked his reading teacher if he could visit Mitsuki in the medical wing. Ignoring the loud wails (again) of the girls who couldn't believe that he was visiting another girl, he quickly left the room and flashed by classroom door after door, he found the medical wing and entered, showing the nurse the pass he had from his teacher to visit Mitsuki, and he sat down next to her bed, watching her face as she smiled slightly.

--------------

"No, you stupid snobs, Mitsuki's sitting here!" Takuto yelled furiously, swiping at the nearest girls with his fists (the teachers had given him permission once they heard what happened to Mitsuki). He struck one in the arm and another in the eye. They backed off hurriedly and went to sit at the opposite side of the table.

"Mitsuki, over here!" Takuto shouted as soon as he saw her with her lunch, released from the medical wing. Mitsuki dashed over to the table and accidentally beaned Takuto with her lunchbox as she swung it around. Mitsuki sat down next to Takuto, oblivious of the resentful and jealous stares she was getting.

A girl named Tamira tried to get Takuto's attention (and undying love) by saying, "Hey, Takuto, you going with anyone to the Blizzard Bash?"

Takuto glanced at Mitsuki and replied, "Maybe…why?" (Mitsuki turned red.)

"Will you go to the Blizzard Bash with me?"

Several tables with boys turned to face Takuto. Tamira was one of the most popular and beautiful girls in school, and half the boys in her grade and older had crushes on her. To them, Takuto was the luckiest boy in the universe.

"No."

The girls (and the boys) all gasped. Tamira was close to tears. No boy had ever said no or rejected her so openly. "You wanna know why?"

The girls nodded. The boys were now listening intently, also.

"Because I'm going with Mitsuki."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. Next time, I'll do something with the Blizzard Bash and Takuto and Mitsuki's new careers as a singing duo, I hope. I think Takuto's getting attracted to Mitsuki, what about you guys? Sorry if these chapters are rambles, but I wanted to put a bit of girls' jealousy in, lol. Besides, I'd be one of the girls asking Takuto out, except for the fact that if he was seventeen, he'd be five and a half years older than me.


	5. Chapter 4: The BLizzard Bash

Okay, you can skip to the next chapter if you want, because this is all basically ramblings. But it includes some important details, and it _is_ kind of interesting to see how the girls react to Mitsuki going with Takuto, though. This chapter will be very short, due to me wanting to not ramble anymore.

Oh, and the manga is incredibly sad and happy at the same time. I just finished reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmoon Wo Sagashite, or any of its characters. I do, however, own this story and plot.

**_Chapter IV: The Blizzard Bash_**

"Master Kira, would you mind singing one of Route L.'s songs for us?" one of the supervisors of the Blizzard Bash asked.

Takuto shook his head no hastily and hurried off, dragging Mitsuki by her hand. The teacher looked at him and wondered, _His throat has healed, hasn't it? Why can't he sing?_

Mitsuki jerked her land loose from Takuto's death grip on her. As soon as she tried to follow Takuto, she slammed into Tamira. To be more specific, Tamira's back.

"Takuto, will you dance with me?" Tamira asked, trying to regain some of the dignity that she lost after Takuto rejected her. She had been scorned by boys and girls alike for the week, something she was definitely _not_ used to.

Takuto sighed and Mitsuki pulled him away, onto the dance floor, where a lively song with a strong upbeat was starting. Mitsuki started to dance with Takuto in the mobs and mobs of moving bodies. Tamira watched them go, her dignity pushed down even farther.

------------

While they were dancing, something flashed into Takuto's mind, and kept flashing in and out. _Damn these stupid memories…_he thought bitterly as the song ended and a new one, a slow song, began.

Mitsuki backed off of the dance floor. She didn't want to dance to a slow song with Takuto, no matter how much her feelings had grown during his time as a Shinigami. He didn't remember his time as one, so why should she act like she did? A tear formed in her eye as she led an immobile Takuto to the drinks table. She didn't notice his hand clutched to his head as memories poured in.

_Takuto floated towards Mitsuki. Her eyes widened, and her head was raised. Takuto floated to her, changed his mind halfway, and floated past her. _"It's now or never" _was in his mind. "I love you, Mitsuki." …_

"_Mitsukiiiii!" Takuto yelled, blasting through the air to reach the body on the ground at the intersection. He turned her over and listened to her breathing – except that she had no sound. She wasn't breathing. _

_Takuto looked at Mitsuki. Only one thing to do now…unless she wanted to die. He lowered his head to hers – his arms now hugging her body to his chest – his lips now pressing against hers…_

"Eichi…died two years ago,"_ the old woman said sadly…_

"_Mitsuki! Mitsuki! Wake up!" screamed Takuto, shaking her, trying to keep above the falling snow. He looked to the gravestone she had collapsed at. _Sakurai Eichi_, it read. _

"_You idiot, Mitsuki, why'd you…" he shouted, flying off into the night, carrying her. _

"_This is the _Flower of Forgetfulness_," Mitsuki said. "One touch to your lips and you will forget all your memories."_

"All!_" Takuto yelled. "Don't joke around!"_

"_But at this rate, you'll turn into a ghost!"…_

"_Takuto, let's start our new lives tomorrow," Mitsuki said, grasping Takuto's arms. He replied, "Okay…you're right."_

_Mitsuki hesitated, then said, "Takuto…I love you." She approached him and softly at first, then getting more intense, kissed him…_

"_Man, don't make me worry," Takuto said in relief as he caught Mitsuki. He looked up. "That bastard's going to _pay_!" He lifted her up, ignoring Saegusa's cry of "Whaaat? She's floating?" …_

"_Idiot! Don't hug me so suddenly!" Takuto yelled at Mitsuki. Mitsuki said, "I liked your singing, Takuto."_

"_So you _did_ hear me!"_

"_But…that's 'cause…"_

"Takuto? TAKUTO, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Mitsuki asked (and roared at) him. "Come on, the dance is over, and all you've been doing for the past hour is hold your head and smile or grimace!" she yelled, pulling him by the hand to his car. (Yes, he has a license.)

"Mitsuki…"

"What?" Mitsuki looked at him curiously. His face expression was unreadable.

"I've…remembered…a lot more…as a Shinigami…I'm who I was before now. And you really need to stop hugging me so suddenly," he added, because Mitsuki was hugging him and crying incoherently. "What did you say?" Takuto asked.

Mitsuki looked up. "I said, 'I'm glad that you're back to normal, Takuto…'"

-------------

"Oshige-san! Oshige-san, wait for me, Oshige-san!" Mitsuki yelled as she caught a glimpse of Fullmoon's previous manager, stumbling into the Seed Record building, ignoring all the stares she was getting from the workers there.

Takuto followed her in a bit dazedly. He was getting annoyed by how much he was getting dragged around by the hand by Mitsuki. He stumbled tripped, and did a face-plant, while yelling, "Mitsuki! Slow down, would you?"

Mitsuki was not listening. Takuto cursed lightly, getting up and brushing himself off. He quickly dashed after Mitsuki, and came face to face with Masami Oshige.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, it was basically all ramblings again, but I hope you like it. There are some very important details, though, like Takuto regaining all his memories.


End file.
